Confession
by beatress
Summary: I have a very bad feeling. I have to tell him now… or….or I fear, I won't be able to ever… "Gajeel…I…I…". (in Levy's P.O.V., Give it a try. I'm sure you'll like it!)


**Yippee! The episode 175 was too good! Good is an understatement! I was watching the same episode back to back for 5 times and suddenly today morning this idea popped into my mind! **

**My first GaLe one shot! Hope you all enjoy! Have a good time reading!**

* * *

**Confession**

**by beatress**

* * *

**Summary: I have to tell him now… or….or I fear, I won't be able to ever… "Gajeel…I…I…"**

* * *

_That day, we believed in victory…_

_The final day was a hard-fought battle…_

_Do you remember it, Lu-chan?_

_And then…_

…_July 7__th _

_We lost… to fate_

_That person died…_

_That one too…. Even though I loved…_

_(tears fall down from her cheeks onto the paper she's writing…)_

_I can't express in words…_

_Lu-chan…_

_I can't take it any more…_

_Somebody, help me…_

* * *

He was fighting hard. Breathing became difficult for him. I can see it. I can… feel it. I have to tell him, something important. Or I fear I'll lose him without even him knowing what was in my heart. No, that's wrong! I'm not losing him, am I? He's stronger than that! He defeated Rogue single-handedly at the Daimatou Enbu. He protected me at the Tenroujiima! He can't possibly lose!

Then why are my eyes defying me? Why are they letting out the tears for something so trivial?

It's 'cause he was being choked to death. By whom you ask?

A dragon!

A fierce looking grey coloured dragon!

I possibly couldn't do anything but watch… watch as my comrade dies…

I'm weak… weak to defend him… weak to save him from that dragon.

I looked around, to see if I could bring my friends to his rescue.

Erza was all beat from the fight at the Daimatou Enbu. Yet, she was putting up a great fight protecting others. Gray and Juvia were receiving blows from another dragon which wasn't giving them a chance to fight. Master was himself involved in fight. Mira, Lisanna, Elfman, Laki and others… even Gildarts was here to lend a hand but the dragons were overpowering them.

Natsu was fighting a dragon. Lu-chan was lying on the ground unconscious while the Salamander was protecting her. If it wasn't a serious situation like this, maybe, I would've found it cute and even teased Lu-chan about it later. But it was not. Our lives were at stakes. We didn't knew when we will buckle up and give in to the sheer force of dragons. The dragons… those which the dragonslayers of our guild refused to slay, despite the grave danger they knew they would be in, despite the pressure the people put on them. They wouldn't kill a dragon!

"Oi, shrimp!" I heard the iron dragonslayer's voice call out my name, followed by an "Ouch".

There he was… standing in front of me, panting and spitting out some blood after receiving the blow aimed at me.

"Gajeel…" I muttered. What was he making of himself? My body refused to obey me as it let more of my tears left my eyes. I could feel the weak aura that he was emanating…

_It was like… THE END…_

"Get out of here," the mage standing in front of here said. I could mentally add what the remaining part of the sentence was…_ Before I crumble down…_

"I'm not going to leave you… not in this condition!" I shouted. I didn't care if I sounded like a kid crying not to leave his parents, even if it was for a sleepover next door.

I felt his gaze on my tiny body. My leg was hurt, making it impossible for movement. Despite that…

"Run away… Run away from here… run away from me…" he said, bowing his head a little. I could see a glint of sorrow in his eyes.

"No… I won't," I said, holding back my tears and looking away from this cold hearted man.

"Don't you get it? If you don't get away from me, you would be killed! The dragons are after the dragon slayers first! You don't want to die, do you?" he shouted. It was rare for Gajeel to show his emotions, yet he was doing this.

I didn't reply and the next thing I knew was him carrying me, running as fast as he can to get me to a safe place. I looked over to the dragon which was distracted by Lyon but it won't last long. I bet Gajeel also knew it but it bought him some time, some time to take me to a safe place. But why? Why is he behaving like this?

I looked at him and spaced out for some time, till his voice broke the everlasting silence between us.

"Here you are…" he said in a soft voice I never heard before.

I saw him examine the place, verifying if it was really safe for me or not.

"This must keep you away from the battle. Don't step out of it till I comeback?" he warned in a dangerous voice making me gulp.

Tears pooled in my eyes. It somehow affected him as evident from the change of expression on his face.

"Will you come back?" I asked a stupid question, earning a stupid answer from him.

I saw him flinch but shrugged off and gave me the answer. "I ain't a weakling who's gonna die so soon!"

I could feel the tremble in his voice. The thing is he was not so sure of it too. I can tell that. He turned around and proceeded to leave me for the battle field. As much as I wanted him to stay with me here and be safe… As much as I wanted him to be the guy I've known first… I know the time has come… to depart. Neither of us knew for what time. Neither of us knew if we'd see each other again. But, he didn't look back. I didn't call him.

_Silence was what was left. _

Tears left my eyes and I saw him come to a halt.

I have to tell him now… or….or I fear, I won't be able to ever…

"Gajeel…I…I…" but he didn't even turn to look at me.

When I was unable to muster up enough courage, he decided to move on to the battlefield. Our friends require his help but I've got to tell him this.

"I love you, Gajeel" those words left my mouth as if threatening him not to leave. He flinched again, stopping in his tracks.

"Don't… Don't die on me" I said, stifling my tears but my efforts were in vain.

"Gihe…" he gave his epic laugh, without even looking at me.

"Take care, Levy," he said before he left.

I was dumbfounded. He called me by my name. Why is he acting like that? Don't tell me he is already aware of the consequences? Is he… gonna die?

I used the last of my power to make something that could heal me. I have to go. I have to… There's no way I'm going to let him die if that's what he intends to.

I applied the healing potion and waited for its effect to take place. While I was waiting, I could hear roars, mostly of dragons and screams. What was happening? Everyone is fighting hard and I'm here, healing myself up. I tried to get up but fell on my feet. The injury was too deep.

I hugged my feet, trying to ignore those screams and roars from outside. I just hope he is safe and so are my friends. I hope we could overcome this obstacle and the future could be better.

I surely spaced out for some time. Suddenly, I realised that everything went to peace. No roars. No screams. After a while, I heard cheers, weak and faint laughs. Did we succeed?

I tried to get up and limped my way out. As soon as I came out of my hideout, I saw a dragon flying above me. I was scared but my fear turned into a smile when I saw the dragon join its comrades and leave the country. I saw my fellows helping each other to stand as a grin as wide as mine or maybe wider spread across their faces. We did it! We changed the future!

Soon my smile vanished as the thought of a certain iron dragon slayer crossed my mind. Where is he?

My eyes drifted from one happy face to the other but I could find none belonged to him. Don't tell me… don't tell me he…?

I ran wild, searching for him, hoping that my assumptions are not true. I even ignored the pain my leg gave me. I just have to find him. I just have to… But I couldn't… There was no sign of him.

I paused, tears threatening to fall down. Why did this have to happen? Why did he choose to die? Why?

"Oi shrimp!" I perked up at that voice filled with anger.

"Didn't I tell you not to come out of that place?!" he was pissed off but there was a genuine smile lingering in his eyes, glad that maybe, everyone was safe.

"Gajeel!" I flung myself into his arms, not even caring what everyone might think. Tears overflowed my cheeks as I nudged my head into his chest. He stiffened at first but then caught me, preventing the fall which I didn't care about.

"I went back and didn't find you! It's really hard to look for someone so small you know!" he sounded irritated. He was trying to growl at me so I will pull away. It was quite an embarrassing sight for him to be like that.

Somehow, I couldn't control my laughter as a smile emerged onto my face drenched with my tears.

"I know, I know" I replied, remembering the same thing he said at the Tenroujiima. "That's why, I'm not gonna leave your side…. Ever again!"

"Gihe…"

* * *

_**Are you seeing it, Lu-chan? **_

_**The future changed…**_

_**No one died. **_

_**Not that person. Nor this one too…**_

_**Even though he didn't say a word in any romantic fashion…**_

_**I know he loves me…**_

_**And so do I!**_

* * *

**How was it? **

**If it's good, tell me so I can know I'm getting better.**

**If it's bad, feel free to point out my mistakes so I can get better. **

**So, don't hesitate to leave a review! **

**One final note- Sorry if it feels a little OOC. But I just went with what my mind told. Hope you had a good time!**

* * *

**Arigatou Gozaimasu!**

**Till next time,**

**Bye!**


End file.
